


Won't Get Out Alive

by cryptic_trash



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Serious Injuries, Swearing, Violence, Weapons, dick is one mad dad, gar gets pretty roughed up, i didn't know how to write slade since he hasn't got much screentime in titans, ily but i love angst too, nobody hurts his son and lives to tell the tale, so i based him off of the teen titans one, sorry gar, this takes place after the ending of 2x03, ya know the usual titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: Out of the shadows came the man himself- Deathstroke





	Won't Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of 2x03 hurt me but it also inspired me to write this- It's pretty much my version of could happen after Deathstroke appears in the tunnel.
> 
> ps. i'm no professional writer. i'm still a newbie at it, so i apologize if it sucks

Titans Tower was silent and that's all Dick wanted right now. Silence. After the Dr. Light mess, Dick just wanted to be alone to think. Relaxing, he sunk back into the couch and sipped on the fresh cup of coffee he made. He looked over the sea of bright city lights in front of him, thankful they were still there- but for how long he wondered. Dr. Light will strike again and with Slade out there as well, they might actually be working together. With a sigh and another sip of coffee, he pushed the thoughts away. He was grateful that everyone was here and safe.

“Still thinking about Arthur?”

A voice broke through the silence; Dick shifted his gaze to meet it. A slight smile appeared on his face when Donna sat down next to him. “Well?” She added.

The smile dropped from Dick’s face as he turned his gaze back to the window. “No.”

Donna, sinking back into the couch, crossed her arms and turned her head towards the boy wonder. “Okay, but you’re clearly thinking about something,” Her eyes squinted as her brows narrowed, trying to figure Dick out. “What’s bothering you?”

Dick ignored her question. “I didn't want to talk about anything tonight- I just want to relax.”

Donna exhaled and rolled her eyes. She went to question him further, but was interrupted by Rachel, who was walking over to them.

“Dick,”

Dick twisted around, resting his arm on the back of the couch; facing Rachel. “Rachel, shouldn't you be in bed?” Concern shown in his brown eyes. “Are you okay?”

Rachel nodded. “I’m fine, but I don't think Gar is.”

Donna watched Dick’s face turn from concern to confusion. “What makes you think that?”

“Because I can't find him- or Jason.” Rachel looked worried, which made Dick feel uneasy. When Rachel’s worried, something is very wrong.

Quickly, Dick set his cup down on the coffee table and stood up; Donna doing the same. Rachel followed after Dick, who made his way over to the countertop in the kitchen to grab his phone. He had an idea where Jason was, but Gar? he hopes his suspicions weren't correct.

“Who are you calling?” Donna stayed next to Rachel, resting her hands on the girl’s shoulders; trying to be comforting.

“Gar,” Dick went through his phone’s contacts until he saw ‘Garfield’. “I have an idea what happened. Jason wanted to go after Dr. Light but I didn't let him and he probably used Gar to figure out where Dr. Light was, then decided to go on a little midnight mission.”

“What about Gar? Do you think he went along-” Rachel’s gasp cut Donna off.

“Gar would never go along! He's not that reckless!”

Dick shook his head before moving the phone up to his ear. “I’m not saying he went because he wanted, that's not like Gar. But it isn't unlike Jason to not take no for an answer.”

“Of course, Jason was too scared to go alone.” Rachel snickered, trying to hide her worry.

“So, you think after finding out where Dr. Light was, Jason convinced Gar to go with him so he wouldn't have to go alone?” Donna looked up from Rachel to Dick, who nodded.

\---

Gar blinked his eyes open, his vision was blurry and his whole body felt like somebody beat it multiple times with a sledgehammer. He was laying in a train tunnel-- right, the train tunnel! Him and Jason went to look for Dr. Light. What happened? Where's Jason?

Gar’s green eyes flickered over to a silhouette a few steps away from him. It was Jason. He was laying on his side, motionless; in a puddle of his own blood. He felt panic quickly rising, his mind told him to run but his body wouldn't let him. He laid there, silently cursing at himself for being so reckless and dumb. What even happened. What did Dr. Light do to them and why couldn't he remember anything past hearing Jason’s scream.

Despite the pain he was in, he forced himself to sit up with a groan. Examining himself, the first thing he noticed was the deep gash near his stomach, where his shirt had been torn. The wound had blood still oozing out of it, soaking the rest of his shirt. He placed his hands over the gash, trying to keep as much blood in as he could. His scraped palms getting painted with the crimson liquid.

Besides the gash, he had second degree burn marks around his wrists and an intense pain in his calf. It didn't take a genius to guess it was fractured. Gar didn't dare move one of his hands to lift his pant leg up to see the damage, knowing he’d probably vomit if he did.

Despite this, he needed to focus on getting help- somehow. He wished Dick was here, he’d know what to do.

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to stand up, only using his good leg. It failed rather quickly and Gar fell back to the concrete ground with a thud. “Shit.” He grumbled, rubbing the part of his back that hit the ground, near the tailbone.

The sound of his cell phone ringing started echoing through the tunnel, catching Gar’s attention. With a small gasp, he glanced around the tunnel, trying to figure out where the ringing was coming from because it definitely wasn't coming from the pocket he had it in. It must have fallen out when whoever beat him up.

His blurry vision made it harder, however, he caught sight of a small light on the ground near Jason. He leaned over, keeping one hand over the wound and other one reaching out for the phone. “Come on..” He choked out, desperately trying to reach his phone.

“How are you alive, kid?”

He felt somebody grab onto the back of his jacket and pull him away from his phone; Gar letting out a yelp of pain as he did. “Aren't you unlucky. Looks like Deathstroke is gonna have to rough you up some more.”

“Deathstroke..” Gar turned his eyes up to the man, who he identified as Dr. Light by the suit.

“Or, I could take care of you myself,” Dr. Light grinned. “I’m sure Deathstroke wouldn't mind.”

Dr. Light lifted Gar up by the back of his blood stained jacket. Ignoring the teen’s cry of pain, he turned Gar around to face him. Arthur kept his hands placed on Gar’s shoulders to keep the teen from dropping to the ground, he was too weak to stand up on his own.

“Should I burn you alive or stick with traditional?”

Gar was too tired and sore to fight back and even if he could, he knows for a fact he wouldn't win. With his head hanging, he accepted his fate.

Luckily, as Dr. Light clenched his fist and brought it back, something interrupted him- a man’s voice coming out of Gar’s phone.

_ “Gar, it's Dick, just checking in.. uh, are you okay? Rachel is worried about you-- I’m worried about you,” _

Hearing Dick’s message, Gar felt guilt drop on him like a bag of bricks. This is his fault. All his fucking fault. Because he couldn't put his foot down and refuse to go with Jason, they walked blindly into a trap- he thought he knew better. He should have listened to his gut and called Dick right away but he didn't and because of his stupidity, Jason’s most likely dead and he's next. What a pathetic excuse for a Titan.

“Aw, was that your daddy?” Dr. Light snickered, which earned a barely audible growl from Gar. “Shoulda stayed at home, ki-”

Dr. Light went silent when he heard the sound of familiar heavy footsteps. Quickly, he pushed Gar back to the ground and stepped away from him.

Gar gritted his teeth, choking back the scream tearing away at his throat when his body collided with the hard ground.

“I was only gonna punch him, I swear. I was gonna let you finish him off.” Gar turned his narrowed eyes up to Dr. Light, then to where he was staring at.

Out of the shadows came the man himself- Deathstroke.

_ “Call me back if you get this message, okay?” _

Silent, Gar watched Deathstroke stroll in, pick up his phone, and answer it before Dick ended the call. Trembling in terror, the beat up teenager stared up at the assassin with widened eyes and mouth agape. _ That's Slade Wilson?! _ He was so threatening just to look at. His armor, his mask, his swords- that had fresh blood stains on them. Everything about this man made you feel like your life was in danger- hell, it probably was. He was a walking omen of death. _ There's no way I'm getting out of this alive. _

\---

Dick was about to end the call with a heaviness in his chest but relief flooded over him when someone on the other end picked up. “Gar?”

Donna and Rachel both exchanged a quick smile. “Told ya he was okay.” Donna turned her gaze back to Dick.

“Where are you, are you okay?” Dick didn't try to hide the concern in his voice. “Is Jason with you?”

_ “Hello, Robin.” _

Donna and Rachel’s smiles faded when Dick’s face drained of color and eyes widened in terror.

“Dick?” Rachel asked quietly. She started to walk over to Dick but Donna put her arm out, stopping her.

_ “Sorry, we haven't talked in awhile, I was in retirement. But it seems like you are getting the team back together and what's a superhero team without their arch-enemy?” _

“Dick, what's going on?” Donna questioned as she watched Dick’s hands start to shake along with a sweat break out on his forehead. Donna hasn't seen Dick like this in years. Who the hell was on the phone?

\---

“What's the matter, Robin? Do you have nothing to say.” Deathstroke was slightly amused with Robin’s lack of response. He guessed Robin was frozen in shock since he did think Slade was dead. Silly of him to think you could get rid of Deathstroke that easily.

“Anyway, were you calling for this child? male, probably in his early teens, with green hair?” Deathstroke glanced down the bloodied shapeshifter, who had Dr. Light standing by him.

\--

Dick’s expression changed from terror to pissed off in half-a-second. He slammed his free hand’s palm into the countertop; making Donna and Rachel flinch. Rage boiled up inside the man. “If you lay a hand on him, I’ll end you myself. Do you understand?”

Donna and Rachel couldn't do anything but listen and Dick’s yelling caused Rachel to tear up. She threw her arms around Donna and buried her face in her shoulder as tears fell down her face.

Donna stroked the young girl’s periwinkle hair with soft shhs. It was a lame attempt at comfort but she's trying.

“Come on, Rach,” Donna guided Rachel away from Dick, taking her towards her room. “Let’s go wait in your room.”

\--

“Well, Robin,” Deathstroke stepped towards Gar, standing in front of him. The terrifying assassin turned his head down towards the teen. Gar felt a shiver run up his spine, he couldn't see the look Deathstroke’s eye but something in him knew it wasn't good- at all.

“It's a little too late for that.” Deathstroke sent the heel of his boot into the teen’s fractured leg with force.

Gar screamed in agony as he curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around his fractured leg bone. Sobs tearing out of his throat, as well.

_ “No!! stop- stop! he's just a kid, leave him out of this. please, i’m be-” _

Deathstroke dropped the phone and crushed it under his boot before Dick could finish.

Dr. Light watched Gar tense up on the ground, eyes tightly shut with sweat and tears dripping down his face. “Should I finish him off?”

Deathstroke walked past Dr. Light. “No.”

“What- why not?”

“Because this was just a warning,” He turned to look back at Arthur. “You think I'm wasting my ability on these two?” Deathstroke gestured to Gar and Jason with his sword. “We’ll try again when they’re better trained- I want an actual fight. I want Robin to know I’m back and nothing will stop me, killing two dumb kids wouldn't send that message. Now, let's go.”

\--

Donna placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna check on Dick and get you something to drink, okay?”

Rachel sniffed, nodding as she wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve.

It's been fifteen minutes since they left Dick and now, it's eerily silent, which was very odd to Donna. Dick seemed pretty angry and he’s always loud when he's angry. Whether he's yelling or throwing stuff around, he's loud and the fact that there's no sounds of doing either doesn't sit well with her.

Pushing herself up from Rachel’s bed, she headed out and towards the living room. “Richard?” She didn't see any broken glass, smashed chairs, dents in the walls or the reason she came out here. Everything was silent and peaceful- until the sound of a gun cocking came from behind her.

Donna spin around to be greeted with Dick. His face was empty of emotion but the look in his eyes was a mixture of two things; anger and fear. He turned away from her without a word and marched towards the elevator.

“Wait!” Donna followed after him. She reached out and grabbed Dick’s upper arm, stopping him. “What the hell happened? Rachel is scared to death! Why won't you say anything!”

Dick didn't turn to look at her. “Deathstroke.” His response was flat and simple.

Donna wished she could say she felt surprised but she wasn't. She knew this new Titans thing was a huge mistake and would attract Deathstroke once again.

“Did- Did he get Gar..?” That was a stupid question- of course he did. That's why Dick froze when he called Gar, because Deathstroke answered. It makes sense now. But was Gar dead and if he wasn't, how's Dick gonna find him.

Donna got pulled from her thoughts once Dick jerked his arm away. “I need to go.”

She backed up a little. “Oh, of course.” Dick hasn't acted like this since Tony Zucco- It's concerning. “Is that for Slade?” She gestured to the gun.

“Yes.”

Relief replaced her anxiety. _ It's for Slade, not him. _

“I’m gonna kill the bastard. I’m gonna make him wish he never went after the Titans.”

Yup, definitely Tony Zucco anger.. or was it another kind of anger. A new kind of anger Dick hasn't felt before. An anger that had anxiety and a strong urge to protect mixed in.

Donna watched her friend step inside the open elevator and her anxiety came back worse than before. Everything in her wanted to go with him but this fight was Dick’s and Rachel needed her here. “Be careful, please.”

“If I don't come back, take care of Rachel and burn this tower to hell.” Were the last words Donna heard Dick speak before the elevator doors closed and descended.


End file.
